


A Moment Of Fear

by HalRose



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mass Effect 2, No Shepard Without Vakarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24566119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalRose/pseuds/HalRose
Summary: Set after the Archangel mission of Mass Effect 2, Shepard finds herself worrying about Garrus. An alternate take on a certain scene
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	A Moment Of Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I had to write it. Enjoy

**Athena**

I’d only just found him again. We’d been so happy to see each other again, and we wanted to say so much to each other, but we couldn’t say it on the battlefield.  
We had taken everybody else out, that wanted to get to Garrus and so we thought we were done.

Then the missile and gunfire came out of nowhere, and Garrus was caught in it.  
I remember screaming his name, calling for backup and begging Garrus to stay alive.

I couldn’t lose him, not when I had so much to tell him, not when there was so much that had been left unsaid.  
He’d heard about how I died, How I came back and it looked like I am working with Cerberus… it’s all complicated, but we can work things out.

I love him. I’ve always loved him, but never told him. Now, what if I don’t get the chance?.  
There’s a moment of fear as I think that he may not make it.

It seems like it’s been forever, but Jacob calls me into the briefing room on the Normandy.

“Shepard, it’s about Garrus.” He starts off with, knowing to tread carefully,

My whole world stops turning. I have to grab the table to steady myself as I listen to him.  
Jacob knows my history with Garrus – he knows every single detail about my life, thanks to Cerberus and their shitty ways of getting information.  
They rebuilt me, knowing every single thing about me and nothing is sacred any more.

I’ve missed Garrus. I’ve always had feelings for him, but I never acted upon them because I thought he never liked me back.

“If you tell me he’s dead, I am throwing you out the nearest airlock. If you can revive me, then you can revive Garrus.” I say, no hesitation whatsoever.

Jacob doesn’t even flinch at my comment – it’s like he knew this was coming. He crosses his arms, laughing a little.

“So it’s true, you do like him.”

“Like him? Jacob, Garrus Vakarian is the damn best Turian I’ve ever known. He’s a good person, he’s my best friend. I love him, and you better save him so I can tell him that.”

I hate getting emotional. I’ve been taught not to cry or let my emotions cloud my judgements… but I am human, I am not a cold-hearted, lifeless AI.  
I am Commander Shepard.

“I didn’t know you liked men with scars.” A voice from behind interrupts my thoughts.

I spin round almost immediately, and there he is – Garrus is alive. Garrus has heard everything.  
I want to say something, anything… but I end up smashing my head in what’s left of his cracked armour and end up crying, my speech a bit muffled.

“Thank God you’re alive, I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Jacob leaves the room, leaving me and Garrus to talk. He cups my face, carefully and gently.

“I didn’t think I’d see you again, Shepard.”

“Don’t you know?” I whisper, looking up into his eyes. “I’m nothing without you.”

“There is so much we need to talk about.” Garrus whispers, as I trace every scar with my fingers.

I get told what they did to keep Garrus alive, and I am so grateful. Garrus says he’s not leaving me, so I’m more than happy to have him on the Normandy.  
Garrus is right, we have a lot to talk about… but where do we start, and where do we go from here?


End file.
